Timidez
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Talvez ela pudesse acusar Serenity de tudo aquilo sim e não a timidez dela. [Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca]


**Timidez**

**Disclaimer: **Não me pertencem e não ganho nadinha com isso.

**Considerações iniciais:** Esta fanfic é do Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca. A ideia é usar uma música, ou mais, brasileiras para basear uma fanfic de Sailor Moon. No caso, esta fanfic em questão não é uma songfic. É só uma fanfic baseada livremente a música 'Timidez' do Biquini Cavadão.

* * *

Mercury sempre tinha sido tímida. Nada poderia ser feito em relação a isto. Algumas pessoas são introspectivas e isto não é um defeito, apenas uma característica. Ela nunca tinha se preocupado com isto. Nunca era obrigada a falar quando não queria. Era deixada com seus livros quando assim desejasse. Suas amigas respeitavam o seu jeito e isto era a coisa mais importante para ela. Ela não precisava se modificar para agradar ninguém.

Ser tímida nunca a incomodou. Até conhecê-lo.

Ela podia acusar Serenity-hime por seu infortúnio, mas ela era racional demais para chegar a esta conclusão. Tudo começou no dia que Venus teve que tratar de assuntos diplomáticos em seu planeta natal. Ela pediu a Serenity para se comportar e não dar trabalho desnecessário para os outros. Na hora, Mercury não entendeu o que Venus queria dizer com aquilo. Mas, foi a líder das senshis dar as costas que a princesa se pôs a correr para o planeta Terra com Mercury nos seus calcanhares.

O lugar era lindo, ela tinha que admitir. Parecia que elas estavam correndo em algum tipo de bosque de um verde tão intenso e odores tão agradáveis que ela tinha vontade de parar de persegui-la e ficar por ali, admirando tudo. Mas não conseguiu tempo suficiente para observar todos os detalhes. Serenity-hime já estava correndo por um caminho que lhe parecia bem conhecido. Mercury concluiu que quando Venus falou sobre não dar trabalho a ela, estava falando exatamente sobre isto. Ao que tudo indicava estas escapadas eram comuns.

Quando percebeu, quase tinha a perdido, só conseguia ver a barra do vestido dela esvoaçando por uma bifurcação mais a frente. Quando chegou ao lugar onde viu o vestido pela última vez, descobriu que a partir daquele ponto só havia bifurcações e desvios no caminho. Ela tinha perdido Serenity-hime em um lugar estranho e estrangeiro. As outras senshis não ficariam satisfeitas com ela e ela não sabia como iria se explicar.

"Hime-sama!" – Mercury a chamou sem elevar a voz. Ela nunca falava alto se pudesse evitar. E, de qualquer forma, não adiantaria falar mais alto. Serenity-hime não iria voltar só porque ela estava chamando. – "Ah, hime... Por que faz isto comigo?"

"Ela não está em perigo se é isto que a preocupa, senhorita."

Mercury se virou bruscamente em direção a origem da voz e o que encontrou, ou melhor, quem encontrou a vez ficar mais preocupada do que antes. Era um jovem oficial. O uniforme era diferente do que ela estava acostumada a ver na Lua, portanto ele deveria ser um soldado da Terra. Isto era preocupante. Serenity-hime estava perdida na Terra e ela tinha sido pega em flagrante por um terráqueo. Elas não poderiam estar ali.

"Está tudo bem com a senhorita?" – o jovem perguntou em um tom educado, inclinando a cabeça para um dos lados. Os longos cabelos dele, muito maiores do que os dela um dia chegaram a ser, deslizaram pelo ombro dele suavemente. Eram tão bonitos e claros.

"E-eu..." – Mercury começou a falar e sua voz falhou. Isto nunca tinha lhe acontecido antes, mas ela também não se lembrava de ter conversado com um rapaz tão atraente até então. Ao terminar este raciocínio ela corou violentamente. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

"Eu acho que o clima tropical do bosque está fazendo mal a senhorita." – ele comentou a olhando com atenção – "Nós podemos ir para um lugar mais agradável para a senhorita..."

"N-não... A hime..." – Mercury desviou o olhar para onde Serenity correu.

"Ela está com o mestre." – o jovem a respondeu – "Como disse, ela não corre perigo algum."

"Mas eu não posso deixar a hime-sama sozinha." – Mercury conseguiu falar uma frase inteira.

"Vocês senshis são muito desconfiadas." – ele comentou franzindo o cenho.

"Você só diz isso porque está no seu próprio planeta!" – Mercury falou – "E como você sabe que sou uma senshi?"

"Já conheci a... Como ela se chama?" – ele coçou a cabeça como se tentasse se lembrar de algo, mas de alguma forma aquilo parecia uma encenação para Mercury – "Loira e com um uniforme como o seu só que laranja...? Ah! Venus!"

Mercury continuou o olhando sem falar nada. Se ele esperava uma reação dela de surpresa ou algo do tipo, não demonstrou quando não o conseguiu.

"O uniforme de vocês são parecidos." – ele murmurou.

Mercury balançou a cabeça concordando. Sim, eram parecidos. Esta era a ideia por trás de uniformes, não?

Ele deu passo em direção dela e a reação que recebeu foi completamente diferente da que esperava: ela deu dois passos para trás. Ela tinha medo dele? Aquilo era inadmissível. Ele só queria que ela conversasse com ele.

"Me perdoe se fiz algo que a ofendesse..." – ele disse com cuidado – "Não gosto da ideia de que posso estar assustando uma garota tão bonita quanto você."

"O-o qe você quer dizer com isto?" – ela perguntou assustada.

"Dizer com o que? Que você é bonita?" – ele perguntou – "Que você é bonita, oras. Vocês não têm espelhos na Lua?"

Ela estava prestes a respondê-lo, mas ele sorriu para ela neste momento. Toda e qualquer palavra que pudesse vir a ser dita desapareceu. Ela abriu a boca e nenhum som saiu. O general a olhou um pouco confuso e, talvez, preocupado. Mercury sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Aquela situação era ridícula! Ela era uma guerreira e não deveria se sentir inibida na frente de um soldado da Terra, certo? Errado! Ele a tinha inibido, sim! Toda coragem dela se esvaiu e ela estava relativamente preocupada com a hipótese dessa súbita mudez significar outra coisa. Uma coisa relacionada a ela achar que o rapaz era bonito.

"Tudo bem." – ele disse dando um passo para trás – "Vamos começar de novo. Vamos nos apresentar."

Mercury piscou para ele um pouco confusa.

"Eu te falo quem eu sou e você me diz quem é..." – ele continuou apesar da falta de resposta dela – "Tudo bem?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em concordância.

"Meu nome é Zoisite. Eu sou um dos shitennous, sou o general responsável pela Europa." – ele se apresentou com, o que ela pode perceber, algum tipo de orgulho.

"Eu sou a Sailor Mercury." – ela respondeu timidamente – "Sou a senshi que controla as águas e da inteligência."

"Muito prazer, Sailor Mercury." – ele sorriu de novo e ela teve certeza que estava completamente perdida. Ela já tinha lido sobre amores a primeira vista e acreditava que aquilo não existia. Mas, Zoisite estava fazendo ela mudar de ideia.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, general..." – ela murmurou em resposta. Ah, por que ela não conseguia ser como as outras senshis? Elas não falariam apenas isto. Elas arrumariam algum jeito para chamar a atenção dele. Não ficariam paradas apenas olhando.

Quando chegou a conclusão, mortificada de vergonha, que deveria estar fazendo o maior papel de boba do sistema solar e estava prestes ou a correr dali e nunca mais voltar ou falar qualquer coisa que viesse a cabeça, Serenity-hime apareceu. E ela não estava sozinha, estava com um rapaz alto e de olhos azuis, tão azuis quanto os oceanos deste planeta.

"Mercury-chan!" – Serenity começou a correr em direção dela – "Você não foi atrás de mim. Pensei que tinha se perdido! Endymion estava me ajudando a procurá-la!"

"Se a hime-sama não tivesse corrido na frente não teria perdido tempo me procurando." – Mercury respondeu, mas tinha certeza, pelas expressões coradas do casal, que eles não tinham perdido um segundo sequer a procurando no bosque.

"Oh, me desculpe!" – Serenity respondeu quase como se realmente sentisse algo sobre isto – "Não queria deixa-la sozinha em um lugar desconhecido." – talvez, só talvez, ela estive sendo sincera.

"Mas ela não ficou sozinha." – Endymion falou pela primeira vez – "Zoisite estava aqui. Ele fez companhia para ela."

"Sim, mestre." – Zoisite respondeu e subitamente Mercury se lembrou que ele ainda estava ali.

"Hime-sama, nós temos que voltar imediatamente!" – Mercury falou com toda a firmeza que ela podia reunir no momento – "Venus ficará furiosa comigo."

"Venus é uma chata!" – Serenity respondeu emburrada – "Mas tudo bem... Eu me sinto mal em ter te deixado para trás."

"Ótimo!" – Mercury estava quase ronronando de satisfação.

"Endymion, eu vou ter que ir embora." – Serenity olhou para o herdeiro do trono terrestre e se jogou nos braços dele – "Mas eu volto!"

"Ah, hime-sama!" – Mercury quase gemeu só de pensar em ter que voltar ali ou explicar isto para a Venus e a rainha.

"Eu também espero que você volte mais vezes, Mercury-san." – Zoisite estava ao lado dela. Ela quase se afastou dessa vez, mas conseguiu manter-se no mesmo lugar desta vez. Sem qualquer aviso, ele pegou a mão dela pelos dedos e beijou suavemente no dorso. E mesmo se somasse todas as vezes que ela tinha corado neste dia, não seria suficiente para chegar à intensidade de rubor que atingiu o rosto dela agora. Ele sorriu de novo de um jeito que ela tinha certeza que ele estava se divertido com aquilo.

Na volta para Lua, Serenity-hime não falou nada para Mercury. Mas ela conseguia visualizar os risinhos que a hime tentava segurar. Talvez ela pudesse acusar Serenity de tudo aquilo sim e não a timidez dela.

* * *

Nota da autora: Blééé, ficou curtinha... E sim, isto foi um desafio... Estou tão acostumada com a Venus que sei lá o que falar!


End file.
